The treatment of chronic and non-chronic pain is of great significance in medicine. There is a worldwide requirement for effective therapeutic methods for providing tailored and targeted treatment of chronic and non-chronic pain, especially effective and satisfactory pain treatment from the patient's standpoint.
Conventional opioids such as morphine are highly effective in treating severe to very severe pain. However, their use is limited by known side-effects such as respiratory depression, vomiting, sedation, constipation and development of tolerance. Moreover, they are less effective in treating neuropathic or incidental pain, which is in particular experienced by tumor patients.